Lies
by XxSweet-NightmarexX
Summary: A short little oneshot. SPOILERS! Lovett's death through her eyes. Broken hearted and dying in her own oven, she finally recognises her own cruelty. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lovett or Sweeney or the scene.


I stared up at him with a smile on my face, perfectly content where I was. Finally, he had recognised what I had been trying to tell him all along. And now he was mine. Benjamin Barker, AKA Sweeney Todd, was mine! I was scared he would have been mad that I hadn't told him quite the whole truth, but he SEEMED to understand. But there was something about the look on his face. He looked happy, but it was a fierce expression, the way he looked when he fantasized about killing that silly ol' judge. But it was hard to feel cautious in his arms, as happy as I was. Could anyone blame me for being blind to the obvious?

It was like time slowed down. Or maybe my mind sped up. Either way, things were happening too slowly. I saw his face change from almost a forced happiness to a fierce hatred. In that moment, I knew something was very, very wrong. There was heat behind me, and for a split second, I was confused. But then I realized...the only source of heat in the room was the oven. And I hadn't shut the door. I felt my heart crack. Was this how he felt when he learned I had lied about his wife? Or at least hadn't told the whole truth, that she was alive. I suddenly felt something like...regret. It was odd. I'd never felt that before. I stared at his face, my expression turning to one of horror as I felt pressure on my shoulders, flinging me backwards.

I couldn't stop myself before I felt the heat of the grilles in the oven on my back. It took only a moment for the pain to set in, flames licking over my shoulder as they devoured the fabric of my dress and my skin. I couldn't stop my shrieking, I was in too much pain to try to help myself. I knew my eyes were begging for his help and forgiveness, but I knew I would never get it. Benjamin Barker wasn't like that. No...Sweeney Todd wasn't like that. I saw the door close on me, and my last hope of trying to escape the flames. My eyes went to the small window, perhaps hoping that Toby might magically save me. But I'd betrayed him too. Angry, cold eyes looked in through that window, watching me thrash in pain as the flames continued to devour me. Sweeney's eyes. With a sharp movement, the cover for the window closed. Faintly, amid the pain of the fire, I could feel my heart break. I suppose I should be surprised I had a heart after all I did to those around me. Sure, I may not have done the killing, but instead of burying the bodies, I had decided to defile them and cook them into pies. I was only beginning to see my own cruelty.

I would have tried to push the door open, but I couldn't find it anymore. There was so much smoke, and the flames were making their way to my eyes. I shut them tightly. I didn't want to be blind, because I knew my mind's eye would be cruel to me, showing me not the Todd I loved, but the face of the one that had thrown me to my doom. Regardless, a thin layer of skin was not going to protect them from a raging fire, and I tried to scream as my eyes were burned away. God, that hurt! _Make it stop!_ I couldn't help thinking, though I knew I deserved it. My muscles screamed at me as they were burned in the flames, viciously burning.They contracted automatically, causing me to jerk around without meaning to. I knew at this point there was no reason to struggle against it. I wanted to see him one more time, beg him for forgiveness, but I knew he wouldn't even glance back at the oven.

The pain started fading finally. That had been the worst torture I'd been through in my life. After a time, and not very long of one, I couldn't even scream anymore, even though the pain was even worse than before. Of course, I suppose it was fitting. Maybe that's what I got for what I did. But though I couldn't feel the flames any more, I could still feel my broken heart, and it showed no signs of letting me out of its painfull grasp. He'd never loved me. He'd never returned my affections. Too late had he found out that Lucy's suicide attempt hadn't worked, and with disastrous conciquences. I guess that had ruined my chances right there. And yet, though I knew he didn't love me, there was no place I'd rather be now than in his arms.

I knew though, as I faded into oblivion, that we were never meant to be.


End file.
